Turbine engines, and particularly gas or combustion turbine engines, are rotary engines that extract energy from a flow of combusted gases passing through the engine onto a multitude of turbine blades. Gas turbine engines have been used for land and nautical locomotion and power generation, but are most commonly used for aeronautical applications such as for aircraft, including helicopters. In aircraft, gas turbine engines are used for propulsion of the aircraft. In terrestrial applications, turbine engines are often used for power generation.
Thrust reverser assemblies are used within turbine engines to provide a reverse thrust, for example, for deceleration. Reverse thrust is typically achieved by deploying a door assembly into a bypass duct, which diverts air from an aft direction to forward direction. The door assembly is deployed with an actuation assembly by moving a translating cowl to release and/or drive the door into the bypass duct. Thus, the blocker door and thrust reverser assembly are subject to a high pressure airflow moving through the bypass duct, which requires a stronger, and often heavier, actuation system having a higher power to control the rate of deployment and support the high pressure airflow against the door without damaging the thrust reverser or actuation assemblies.
In order to accommodate the high pressure airflow against the blocker door during deployment, a larger actuation system is required to prevent damage. The larger actuation system consumes additional space in the engine and adds weight to the system. Thus, there is a need for a blocker door implementation, which uses a smaller actuation system and reduces weight added to the engine.